A new story begins!
by BlackButler29
Summary: This is a story is about how the humans come about the soul society.. It's a hitsugaya x karin story
1. Chapter 1

The beginning of a new story!

One night Karin fell asleep next to captain hitsugya in the soul society, yes Karin knows about the soul society along with tatsuki, keigo & mizuiro. Maybe we shouldn't start here.. maybe we should start from the beginning of how they know about the soul society.

...

January 1st, Its new years eve. Some of the soul reapers were there like: Captain Hitsugaya, Nano, Rukia, Renji, Shinji, ( and yes he is a soul reaper again ) soi fan, rangiku, momo, nii-sama, ( rukia`s brother ) and some other people, but not as much, were there for new years eve. The humans were also there like: tatsuki, keigo, mizuiro, yuzu and Karin. All humans and soul reaper met each other, they all had fun together! They watch the fire works! The fire works were almost done when... HOLLOWS attack them! So they had to get out of there as fast as they can!

" GET OUT OF HERE NOW! YOU CAN'T BE HERE! GOOO!" Ichigo screamed on the top of his lungs!

" WE CAN'T! ONLY ONE OF US CAN GO!" Karin screamed!

" Them who is going to have to go?" said tatsuki..

" Why don't we let yuzu go? Shes the only one that can't see them!" Said keigo!

" That's a good enough, Let yuzu go! Shes gonna have to run home as fast as her legs can take her!" Said Captain Hitsugaya!

" GO UNDER THE LEGS!" Sreamed Ichigo!

" where are the legs?" said Yuzu!

Ichigo points to his left! " Its over there! Now go! Before u get hurt!"Yuzu Starts running.

...

" Please be okay everyone" said Yuzu as she ran home. When she got home her dad was waiting at the door.

" WELCOM... huh? Where is everyone? I though they would come here together?" Said ichigo's dad..

" Uh.. Well... They.. got caught up with something... yeah! They had something to do! They'll be back soon.."

" There hollow aren't there..."He said sadly..

"um..." she couldn't keep it in...

"yes.. there hollows.." she said with a sad face...

" Well then.. Maybe we should... nah I just got my powers back " he said..

" okay then"she said with a smile"

...

After awhile... they defied the hollows... but every human that was there got so injured that they couldn't bring them to the hospital, they had to bring them to to the soul society... but all the soul reapers ( including ichigo ) was wondering if they CAN bring them to the soul society, So Rukia and Renji went to the soul society and Ask the captain commander.

" okay they can come if there that injured bring them here" he said to them in a clam voice.

" thank you very much captain commander" said renji and rukia.

...

That's all for now! Byee!


	2. Chapter 2

A New Story Begins! The Next episode!

Alright, Soo, where was i before? Oh yeah! I Remember! Okay lets go!

After Rukia and Renji went and ask the Captain Commander if they can bring the humans to the soul society and get them heal but, they would have to stay there for awhile and recover from there injures.

" Hey! Were back! The Captain Commander said that we can bring them if there that injured!" said Renji running back to Ichigo and the rest!

" Whos gonna bring who?" said Rukia wondering.

" hm, i haven't though about that.." said renji. He stop running and starting walking to Ichigo and the rest.

" I think Captain Hitsugaya should bring Karin cause there almost the same size, Ichigo takes Mizuiro, I'll take Tatsuki. And... Um.. who takes Keigo?" said Rangiku.

" Hey, Iikaku? Would you take keigo?" said Ichigo.

" Fine... But, if he falls off, Its his problem." Said Iikaku really mad.

" Well then, Let go to the soul society before.. Wait they won't wake up would they?" Said momo confused

" I don't think that would happen momo" Ichigo said with a sigh.

...

" Dad? Do you think they'll be okay?" Yuzu said in a worried voice.

" I think they will, they should be... I don't know but, they are all strong they should be able to defeat them all" Ichigo's dad said with a smile!

While Ichigo's dad was trying to cheer Yuzu up, there was a knock on the door. * knock knock knock *

"DAD! OPEN THE DAM DOOR!" Ichigo said while screaming with a very sad and half mad face!

"Ichigo's home! Please be okay everyone! " Said Yuzu try to be happy, while her dad was opening the door.

" Ichigo! Every... Huh? Where is everyone? Mostly where's Karin?" Said his dad with a shocked face. This is the second time this happened with only one person at the door.

*huff huff * " Dad, Yuzu... Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo AND Karin got injured during the battle with the hollow.. Wait Yuzu you did tell dad right?" Said ichigo very tired

" Yeah.. I did tell dad about the hollow thing" Said Yuzu in a calm Voice. But, before Ichigo or her dad could answer.

" Wait.. WHAT! DID YOU JUST SAY KARIN,TATSUKI,MIZUIRO AND KEIGO GOT INJURED DRUING BATTLE HOW? TELL ME!" she said screaming with a tear going down here face.

" DID YOU PROTECT THEM? UR A SOUL REAPER! AREN'T THEY SAPOSE TO BE PROTECTING US?" she said screaming even louder than before.

" Yes, i know but, there were hollows all over us! We all went in each direction but, then a menos grander came! There were about 5 of them! We couldn't take them all on at once! So, some of us went and killed the hollows and some of us went and killed the menos grander! But, one of the hollows got through one of us and attacked them!" he said. He took a big breath and didn't say anything until they both replied. So there was about 5 minutes of silents when..

" I get it.. but where r they?" Said his dad being very confused

" There going to the soul society, there injures were too mild, So we couldn't bring them to here OR the hospital." Said Ichigo preparing to doge his dad or sister's attack.

" Okay, then... How long will it take? Like I mean how long will it take for them to come back?" His dad said question him.

" I don't know... Like I would know..." Said Ichigo scratching his head...

" Okay then be back soon! And be careful next time ichigo! " Said Yuzu

" Okay! I'll be going to the soul society. Bye!" He said while running off to Mr. Hat and clogs home.

" Be care full! Byee!" Yuzu said with a Smile! After a while of waving goodbye she put her arm down.

" Please be okay Karin. Please!" Said said to her self out loud.

" You say something Yuzu?" He Asked her

" Hm? Oh what? No?" she said

" okay then I'm going to take a nap" he said to her closing the door and then walking away

" okay Dad!" she said

...

" Hey guys! I'm back!" Ichigo said while waving to the soul reapers

" Did they understand?" Captain hitsugaya said While having Karin on his back

" You almost miss the portal!" Said Rukia

" What was the hold up?" Asked Renji

" Too many questions! Okay! Hitsugya! Yes they understood, And renji.. Its took them along time to understand but, finally understood" Said Ichigo grabbing mizuiro by the arm and putting him on his back

" ITS CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU!" he said screaming

" Right sorry.. Anyways lets get going!" said Ichigo

" Right, Let go! To the soul society!" said Rangiku

" Its going to be along week" Said Nano

" yup one LONG week" Said Iikaku

At the soul society, In the Captain commander office

" CAPTAIN YAMAMOTO WERE BACK!" said renji yelling while running

" I see your back. Where are the injured humans!" said Captain yamamoto

" There here Ichigo, Captain Hitsugaya, Iikaku and Rangiku have the humans on there back" Said rukia very tiredly.

" Bring them to the front Ichigo, Captain hitsugaya, Iikaku and Rangiku" Said Captain Yamamoto.

" Alright!" Said all four while walking to the front and they put them down with there backs, back to back.

" My, my those are some injures." Said gin with a shocked face!  
" Yes gin there are every bad injures" Said Captain yamamoto

" Unohana! You must take care of them for a few weeks until they recover! Got that?" Said Captain yamamoto to Unohana.

" Yes Sir!" She said to Captain Yamamoto

" Ichigo, Captain Hitsugya, Iikaku and Rangiku! Please bring them to squad 4's hospital now!" She said to them!

" Hai!" they said picking them up by the arms and running off to squads 4's hospital.

Well that's the end of this episode! Byee!


	3. Chapter 3

A new story begins! Another episode!

Shall we get started? Let's have some fun !

After Ichigo, Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku and Iikaku brought the humans to squads 4's hospital, that was about a week ago since that happened, Karin woke up before Tatsuki or two boys.

" Ugh... Where am I?" Said Karin as she woke up from her sleep.

" Your in the soul society." Said a voice coming from the corner of the room.

" W-who's there?" Ask Karin with a soft voice..

" Its me... Captain Hitsugaya." He said to her as he walk in with a little smile on his face.

"What happened I really don't remember anything from what happened.. wait.. how long was I asleep?" She ask Captain Hitsugaya.

" Its was about a week or so.." He said to her.. Its was very quiet knowing that they had to keep quiet for the others.

" A week? Where r the others?" She asked him..

" Oh there over there" He said to her while point to the right

" Oh okay.. Wheres Ichigo?" She ask him. He laugh!

" Why r you laughing Hitsugaya? Whats so funny?" She ask him being very confused.

" Your asking too many question and your brother is talking with Captain yamamoto.

" Oh.. okay." She said with a smile. After a while of talking to each other, Tatsuki woke up from her sleep!

*****yawn * " Where am I? What is this place?" She asked. Captain moved the curtain so, that she can see Karin.

" Your in the soul society!.." Karin said to Tatsuki

" In the what?" She said

" Your in the soul society. Its a place where dead soul's go to so those monsters don't eat them." Captain Hitsugaya explain to her in a calm voice.

" What kind of monsters? The one that we saw the other day?" She ask him.

" Yes those Monsters, those things you call " Monsters" are called hollows and it wasn't the other day, its was a week ago." Trying not to be mean, he told her.

" A week ago? Are you kidding me? I've been asleep for a week?" She said in a loud voice but, not so loud.

" Yeah, i couldn't believe it either but, i got used to it." Karin told her with a smile!

" Oh... okay then, How r the others?" She asked him

" There fine.." he said to her trying to be nice.

" CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!" Screamed Rangiku

" ARE THEY AWAKE YET?" She screamed as he walked in.

" Rangiku! Don't be so loud some of them aren't awake yet!" He said to her in a mean voice.

" Oh.. Sorry.. Who's awake?" She asked him while smile!

" Me and Tatsuki just us" Said Karin.

" Oh.. Thanks a bummer! Anyways, you guys must be hungry!" She said to them holding out a plate of food! There was soup, chicken, water and salad!

" I am hungry if i haven't eaten in a week i guess i should eat" Said Karin while holding her tummy.

" I'm really hungry! If i haven't eaten in a week, then i would be SO hungry that i can eat a horse.. but not for real!" She said to them while reaching for the plate of food!

...

" Ichigo! Hey ICHIGO!" Screamed Rukia as loud as she can.

" What do you want rukia?" he ask her.

" Karin and Tatsuki are awake but the others aren't! It's that great?" she said to him try to cheer him up with a smile!

" Karin and Tatsuki are awake? Okay good." Ichigo said with a smile!

" How long do you think they'll be here?" she ask him

" I don't know maybe a long time, who knows, there injures were pretty bad." he said to while walking the direction to squad's 4's hospital.

" Yeah.. I guess.. maybe we should show them around." She said to him while smiling really big.

" I guess but, won't we need Captain yamamoto permission first?" He asked him.

" We don't have too! I already asked him! He said okay! That would be a good way for them to bond with the other soul reapers!" She said to him. He was surprises of what she did for them, although she has known them for quit a long time since she's been in the world of the living for a long time so, she got to know them well.

" You already did? Wow... but, i do know that Karin knows Captain Hitsugaya. She's been around him for awhile since he played soccer with her." He said to Rukia, Its took them along time to get to squad's 4's hospital.

" He has? I've never seen him play soccer before! Is he good?" She ask him. Ichigo dose know that he plays well, Karin told him that the day he came back from the visards tanning.

" He's really good, is what I've hear from Karin." He told her with s big smile!

" Oh, look at that! Were here! Lets go say hi to them!" she said to him starting to run in front of him.

" Okay, okay I'm coming!" He told her. He started to run after her.. she ran pretty fast.

...

" Do you think they'll wake up today?" Karin asked Tatsuki.

" Who will wake up today?" Tatsuki asked Karin.

" The boys, you know them.." She told her while pointing to her right.

" Oh them.. I don't know.. its been an hour since we woke up... Maybe they will wake up in the afternoon." She told Karin.

" Hey guys! Your Awake!" Ichigo said to them

" I hope you guys feel better! Said Rukia following in behind Ichigo.

" We do, its all because of you guys!" Said Karin with a smile!

" Why did you guys bring us here? Why didn't you bring us to the hospital? In Karakura town? Hmm?" She asked them, she was wonder that for along time.

" Yeah. I was wondering that too? Why DID you bring us here?" Karin ask.

" Well your injures were to mild and we couldn't bring you to the hospital cause if we brought you there they will ask us what happened right? We can't tell a lie.. what would we say?" Said Captain Hitsugaya coming back from a captain's meeting.

" Well.., um.. I don't know but i guess that true... what would we say?" Said Tatsuki.

" Okay, when the boy wake up, we'll take you around the soul society and show you around!" Said rukia with the biggest smile that nobody has ever seen.

" Thats a good idea... wait.. Rukia you did ask Captain yamamoto Right?" Said Hitsugaya to Rukia.

" Yeah I did! He was happy with this idea!" Said rukia answering Hitsugaya's question.

" AHHH! Huh? Where am I?" As Mizuiro Woke up screaming and looking around.

" Oh! Your awake! Good here have something to eat!" Said Tatsuki as she handed him the plate with some food left on it. Tatsuki and Karin left some food for them to eat.. Cause they knew that they would be hungry when they woke up.

" Oh thanks Tatsuki! I'm am really hungry! How long was i asleep and can someone tell me where I am?." He ask them as he stuffed some chicken in his mouth.

" Well, you were asleep for about a week and your in the soul society. Its a place where dead soul's go to so monsters, Those things you call "monsters" are really called hollows, don't eat there soul's and turn into one of them." Explained Hitsugya to Mizuiro.

" mffhh mffh mffh mffh" He said with a chicken in his mouth. Translation: Oh thanks that was every nice of you.

" Uh.. okay then.." Said Rukia and looked away from him. Then all of a sudden keigo's eyes opened and he got up like nothing happened!

" I SMELL FOOD GIVE ME FOOD! Oh hi rukia!" Keigo said to Rukia with a smile!

" Uh.. Hi keigo.." She said to him.

" Oh keigo! Here eat some of this." Karin said to him as she handed it to him.

" Well i guess your all wake! When you two are done eating we'll go show you around the soul society! Okay?" Said Rukia as she sat down on a chair next to Karin.

" Okay!" said all four!

Well! Thats the end of this! Tune in next time! Byee!

Hitsugaya: What's up with all these ending's? Isn't it annoying? To you?

Me: No why?

Ichigo: Well.. ITS ANNOYING TO ME!

Rukia: Not me..

Hitsugya: I hate it..

Tatsuki: Who r u?

Keigo: This is soo good food!

Mizuiro: I'm done!

Karin: Everyone is annoying!

Me: Uh.. Well then Shall I end it?

Everyone: YES!

Me: Okay okay! Don't have to be so mean!

Everyone: JUST END IT!

Me: Fine! Thanks the end bye!Happy?

Everyone: YES! BYEE!


End file.
